


Yuujinchou or Natsume ?

by kenyakaneki



Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: Gen, M/M, natori cetric, natsume is citated, shounen ai fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 08:55:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10941153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenyakaneki/pseuds/kenyakaneki
Summary: Warnings: Spoilers, shounen ai, short text.Rating: +13 for your safety.Couple: Involved Natsume x Natori.Summary: Natori's heart is divided. He wants to destroy the Yuujinchou to protect Natsume who is much loved by him. However, if this happens, he will lose the love of his life. So what will he do. Shounen ai fanfic, Natori centric, involved Natori x Natsume.





	Yuujinchou or Natsume ?

Initial note : Will be focused in Natori . Be prepared for the angst . 

Natori P.O.V.

"Tic -tac, the room clock is the only sound hitting.

My apartment is empty.

I'm practically alone at the moment.

I say practically because my shikis are on standby if i need them.

I'm lying on my bed looking at the ceiling.

I feel heavy and sad.

I look at my right hand and see the wedding ring.

Damn ring .

Remember me gives my pain.

The pain of not protecting my loved one the way i want .

What horrible pain!

And that pain has a name: my fiancé Takashi and the damn friends book or Yuujinchou.

This cursed book contains yokai names that were defeated by my beloved's grandmother.

Because of this, many ayakashi disturb my Takashi.

Some are peaceful. They just want their name back.

But others cause a lot of problems.

It is true that the book is tuning.

It may not take long until it is undone.

But, it can take a lifetime.

And the suffering that will bring to my poor Takashi?

And what if some yokai comes too troublesome and takes his life?

For me, i would destroy that book. Damn the ayakashi who are there.

If i do, Takashi will no longer be bothered by ayakashis. And the fat cat will have no reason to be around.

But, Takashi will be so angry that he will leave me.

I do not want to lose him. The only human i do not need to lie to. What can be to be myself.

I do not want Takashi to leave.

So , i can not destroy the book.

It hurts me.

It hurts me not to be able to protect my fiancé the way i want.

I wanted him to stay away from the yokai world.

But, this is something that is above me.

Takashi seems to belong much more to the yokai world than the human world.

Sometimes i think he's not one hundred percent human. It occurred to me that his grandmother could have copulated with a yokai.

Even if this is true, i will continue to love Takashi.

Even if he does not give up on this crazy idea of tuning the Yuujinchou, i'll love him anyway.

Even though i can not protect him the way i want, i still love him.

This will to destroy this cursed book dont pass .

My body burns in anger. I want to destroy this.

I hate it with all the strength of my being.

But if i do, i will lose my Takashi forever.

Then ,i look once more at my wedding ring and take a deep breath, saying:

"Yuujinchou or Takashi? What matters most? Love the person the way he is or the way i want to?"

Takashi, you are one in a million. I can not lose you. I can not ask you to be less complex because i'm too complex.

We are two people accustomed to pretending and lying. Although, we both do not want to lie to each other.

Yuujinchou or Takashi? It's like choosing between safety and heart. I want to choose security but my spirit asks for my heart.

I'll choose Takashi. With a tight heart.

My chest hurts.

My mind is tired.

All i need is sleep.

........................................

I had some herbal tea and went to bed.

......................

The next day, i was off duty and took a course.

I'm going to see Takashi. I'll open it with him.

I've made up my mind.

Takashi, I choose you, my love. "

**Author's Note:**

> Natori, for the love of the Gods, not destroy the Yuujinchou. And please seduce Natsume. We know how much you two are gay to each other.


End file.
